This application relates to a gas turbine having three turbine sections, with one of the turbine sections driving a fan through a gear change mechanism.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor section compressing air and delivering the compressed air into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and combusted, and the product of that combustion passes downstream over turbine rotors.
In one known gas turbine engine architecture, there are two compressor rotors in the compressor section, and three turbine rotors in the turbine section. A highest pressure turbine rotates a highest pressure compressor. An intermediate pressure turbine rotates a lower pressure compressor, and a third turbine section is a fan drive turbine which drives the fan.